Modern vehicular systems employed in industrial or military applications rely on onboard computer-based data processing systems for instrumentation, control functions, data collection and interactions with a human operator, including control inputs and instrumentation and data display. Additionally, the onboard system may receive data pertaining to a particular mission as operator-supplied input. The latter typically makes use of specialized mission data cartridges that contain the data uploaded from a mission planning station. The cartridge is then coupled to the vehicle computer system and the mission data loaded into the system. As vehicles with the capability to operate both autonomously and under human control are introduced, the hardware to support both modes of operation adds to the cost of such vehicles. Additionally, each platform may require a customized set of control inputs/outputs (I/O), instrumentation displays and the like. Consequently, there is a need in the art to provide systems and methods to reduce the complexity of the user interface in vehicular platforms and to automate the customization thereof across vehicular platforms.